


Duck Duck Scardey Shark

by deswinchester



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random & Short, i have a headcanon that rin is terrified of small cute things, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deswinchester/pseuds/deswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou finds a duckling on his walk back to the dorms. He doesn't know that his senpai has a near phobia of small cute things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Duck Scardey Shark

          Nitori Aiichirou had always hated the quiet walk from the Samezuka pool back to his dorm which he shared with his senpai, Matsuoka Rin. Ai found it particularly unnerving; the only occasional noises besides his sandals on the ground would come from the wooded area nearby; which only made him more nervous. Today was no exception. It was cloudy and cool outside, and Ai’s damp hair only made it colder. He had put on a pair of sweatpants over his swimsuit after he rinsed off, and then his jacket but that didn’t do much in terms of warmth. He shivered occasionally as he walked, starting to hum quietly to himself to break the uncomfortable quiet which surrounded him.

          Until he heard a few unfamiliar noises -- a series of distressed squeaks -- coming from the wooded area. Aiichirou’s eyes went wide with fear, the darkness of the trees terrifying him thoroughly. He was about to take off at a sprint when he heard the noise again and waivered uncertainly for a few moments. He gave up and rushed over to a bush where the noise seemed to be coming from, and rustled a few branches out of the way so he could peer inside. He was able to see the source of the squeaks, it was a small duckling no bigger than his palms, covered in mud and shaking with fear.

          “Oh!” Aiichirou hurriedly and gently picked up the startled little duckling who shivered with fear as he pulled it out from underneath the bush and held it against his chest, ignoring the mud which dirtied his jacket. “It’s okay, little one. You’re okay now! I’ll get you warm, and clean you up. You’ll be okay.” Aiichirou was babbling as he rushed back to the dorm, sheltering the little duck against the cold by keeping him pressed against his jacket. A few other students watched him rush by, inquiring expressions on their faces as they heard him chattering. Ai ran inside his dorm, where Matsuoka-senpai was busy getting ready to head to the pool and train on his own.

          “Ai, what’re you- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” Rin turned around and let out a bloodcurdling scream of panic as he spotted the small muddy yellow duck in Aiichirou’s hands. Ai screamed in response and the duck let out a panicked squeal, only startling Rin more so he let out another yell while the duck continued squeaking.

          “Matsuoka-senpai!” Ai cried as he clutched the now squealing duckling to his chest again.

          “AI WHAT IS THAT AND WHY IS IT HERE?!?!?” Rin demanded, his eyes wide with terror as Ai cradled the startled duckling in his arms.

          “It’s a duckling, he was all by himself and its getting dark and its already cold outside so I brought him back so I could clean him and warm him up!” Ai replied, lightly petting the little ducks head. Rin was glaring at it as though it was a demon, his eyes never leaving it.

          “I swear, Ai. If that thing isn’t gone by this time tomorrow I am switching dorms.” Rin growled as he grabbed his towel and cautiously stepped past him.

          “He will be, Matsuoka-senpai!!” Aiichirou said as Rin disappeared out the door.

          His senpai’s absence left Aiichirou with the dorm to himself for a while, so he started out by taking the duckling to the bathroom and filling up the sink with warm water and placing the muddy baby duck down inside the water. After cleaning him, Aiichirou wrapped him in a towel and brought him to his desk while he began searching for an old shoe box and rags to make into a small soft nest. He built a small nest, suitable for one night, and placed the duckling inside. The duckling seemed happy, it made a few snuffling squeaks as it fluffed up the surrounding material and then laid down, content.

          Aiichirou placed the duckling in its nest on his bed, and then shut off the light and laid beside it. He sang to it softly, unsure of what else to do to make it more comfortable. Within an hour, Aiichirou had fallen asleep with one arm around the shoebox where the duckling already slept contentedly.

          When Rin returned from the pool, he came inside the dorm quietly and shut the door behind himself silently. He saw Ai’s sleeping silhouette, and a box beside him. He shivered as he knew that the small duck was sleeping beside him, but went to Ai’s bedside and pulled the covers over his younger roommate. He pulled the blankets up and over Ai, and then leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his temple as he slept. The duck let out a quiet cheep, and Rin physically shuddered as he leaned back up.

          Rin swore that for Ai’s sake, and the sake of maintaining his own dignity, he wouldn’t scream or cry when he saw that duckling next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> well here we go with rintori fluff


End file.
